How Could This Happen To Me?
by Innocentsful
Summary: Sakura understands the meaning of life and death after a tragic ending to her most treasured people in her whole life. "They didn't say they loved me back..."


**Hi strangers :D**

**How are you people?**

**Im sorry, this is a sad sorta story so yeah, BE PREPARED!**

I sat there, staring out at the clouds.

Shikamaru showed me his favorite spot to look out and just think about all the problems he had.

I sat on top of this roof, looking out on the floating puffs of white go by slowly.

I understood why he loved this spot, it made me feel like everything was ok in life, there wasn't anything really to worry about.

I wonder when Sasuke is going to come back to the Village from his mission.

You see, Naruto and I found Sasuke near the Akatsuki base. He was knocked out on the ground right next to Itachi's dead body. He had done it, he had avenged his clan, and i think now, in the first time in years, he can relax and not worry about anything.

Well, we brang him back that day, a smile on everyones face, even Sasuke. He was glad to be back...home. There were punishments for him, don't get me wrong, he was in big trouble. Sasuke had to be under house arrest for a couple months and only had to do D or C ranked missions for a year.

Me and Naruto went to visit him everyday, he seemed happy to see us. I didn't go up to him and smother him, i just said welcome back and gave him a hug. He just smiled and said, im glad to be back, Sakura.

Well, its been 2 years since than, and everythings peaceful in the village now, there arn't any worries or troubles. So, why am i looking up at the clouds, where i soart my problems? Mabey its because the Akatsuki are still after Naruto. Or mabey because it's been a month since Sasuke hasn't returned.

I got up and stretched, i looked around, Konoha. I jumped off the roof only to meet up face to face with Tsunade. She had concerned writen on her face. I gave her a questioning look.

"Tsunade-Sama?", I said.

"Sakura, im glad i found you, you see, Sasuke came back from his mission", Tsunade said looking at the ground.

"Oh, ok, well, what happened to Sasuke?", i froze, " Nothing happened to Sasuke right?", i didn't wanna hear it, but, i couldn't help but ask.

"Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke are in the hospital", Tsunade said only to be cut off with a tear.

Before she could say anything, i was already in the room where my 2 teamates are wrapped in bandeges.

"How did this happen to Naruto?" i said turning behind me to meet Kakashi's eyes.

"Sasuke's mission was to track down Pein, we got a message from him a week later from him saying all of his ANBU had died. Naruto heared about this, and he went to go get him. Im so sorry, Sakura.", Kakashi said looking down.

"Why didn't you tell me, you idiots!!", i said screaming at him. "My teamates are dying and in pain in this room, and i didn't know about this until now? Why didn't anyone fucking tell me?" i said silently crying.

"We didn't want you to go after Naruto, we could have lost you as well", Kakashi said in a seriouse tone.

I didn't say anything, knowing this could end up into a bloody fight. I turned away and went over to Naruto's bed first.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, i should of been there, im so sorry." i said crying.

Of couse, he didn't answer, hes dying and in pain, why would he want to answer me anyway? I looked over at Sasuke, and said i wish this couldn't of happened, saying why did this have to happen?

I go home right after that, only to be awaken at 4 o' clock in the morning. I got up to go answer the door, only to trip and fall over something in my way. I was half asleep, how could i sence something like that? Oh right, im a ninja. I rolled my eyes and got up and looked behind me.

What i tripped over was Naruto, in my living room. I look to the right, over at my couch, Sasuke is sitting there. I rubbed my eyes to understand what was happening.

"Sakura..." Naruto said getting up and leaning on me.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you shouldn't be here, you need to go to the hospital!" i said supporting Naruto with worry writen on my face.

"We wanted to see you before....before we died", Sasuke said eyes half closed.

"Before you died? You guys arn't going to die, i wont let you", i said looking serious

Naruto started turning the support into a hug, I hugged back and looked at both of them. I understood what they where telling me, they where telling me that they where never going to see tomorrow.

We talked about the old times and how I saw under Kakashi's mask one day when we went to go eat at a tea shop outside of Fire Country. We talked about how i was going to cry and miss them to much when they left. We talked about how Naruto should of been Hokage before he died. But he sorta was, i mean, he got what he wanted, he got respect from everyone in the village. I didn't cry until the sun came up and we all sat in silence for the rest. I looked over at Naruto, he seemed very pale, i looked at him with concerend. Than, i looked over at Sasuke, who was the same. I Knew it was there time to go. They looked over at me with smiles-no grins on there face.

"I love you guys", i said having a group hug with my almost fallen teamates.

I was crying silent again, i wanted to, i couldn't hold back.

I kissed Naruto and Sasuke on the cheek and gave them both hugs.

I pushed some strandes of hair out of Naruto and Sasuke's face as they lied down on my floor. I love you guys so much, i said again. They said it back and soon Naruto was gone. I got up and started shaking him and crying. Sasuke was crying too. I laid in Sasuke's arms until he was gone as well. I was alone now.

I went and burried both of my fallen comrades.

It's been about a year now since that happend. I sit here on this roof top looking up at the white hovering puffs above me. I still loved this place. I think of all the problems i have now.

I don't have any problems.

So why am i here?

Im here because it makes me think of my two best friends who died that day. It makes me think of all the things i could of done that day do make them be here, looking at the clouds with me.

I've been a better medical ninja since that day, more determind and more like Naruto and Sasuke.

I love you guys, i love you so much.

_we love you too Sakura_

I never heared them say it back either...

I wonder if they ever did...

**THANK YOU STRANGERS FOR READING THIS CRAPPY STORY!! :D**

**Well, BYE, ENJOY, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh REVIEW PLEASE!!! :D :D :D**


End file.
